When choosing becomes a huge problem
by Sikomi
Summary: Kimiko is on the road looking for a master. She meets Team Avatar, joining them in their mission. Catching Zuko's eyes, Kimiko is taken to her punishment, but understand something that would hurt the world, and her heart, Aang or Zuko?
1. Meet the Avatar

Sikomi: I wanted to write a love story, a girl picking between two guys, and I happened to think about Aang and Zuko, and a mission... and so this came up!

Way they talk:

"Hey!" is the way they talk

'_Oh my gosh..._'is the way they think

Kimiko:

Age: 12 years-old

Hair: Long black hair with long red highlighted bangs.

Type of bender: You'll find out later.

Reason for out on the road: Wants to find a master to learn more advance moves.

* * *

"Bye Kimiko! You'll be a strong bender!" Kimiko waved to her mother bye, walking to the horizon.

Kimiko was a 12 year old with long black shining hair, with red highlighted bands, and with weird mood swings that she can barely control to boot. One second she was happy and giggling, the next she is raging to throw a punch at anything.

Wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with clouds on it, she didn't look like a bender at all; just another person traveling. She learned to do karate and kickboxing, so she was not weak at all. She had learned all the bending that her small village can teach her; so she was off to learn advance bending from a master.

* * *

Kimiko has been walking for some time now, passing by the forth village today. Tempting and delicious food drifted all the way into the forest. Kimiko then jumps on the trees, playing like the child she was, climbing high to see the where this village was hidden.

It started raining lightly, the sky promises of a hard down pour, but she didn't mind, she liked the rain. It refreshes her mind from the problems at hand. She swung unto the ground, heading into a nearby cave, settling down for the night.

Taking out her extra clothes from her bag, she checked for any dampness. Finding some, she hangs them to dry on random rocks, humming the whole time.

Kimiko then sat down, pulling out a piece of bread that was dry, sighing, gazing at the horizon.

"I'll need to find a master soon... or at least someone to follow." Kimiko chewed on her poor excuse for dinner, her bread, thinking deeply of finding someone to follow.

When she was done, she fell asleep, thinking no one will find her, that she'll be safe for the time being.

* * *

"We should leave her alone." a boy sitting next to her whispered "Ahh my shirt is soaked!" the voice then complained.

"She looks like she's alone. If the fire nation comes, they can kill her. She looks like a girl from an earth nation or a water nation with lighter skin." Lightly scolding the boy, a girl was talking this time.

"She looks like a fun person!" another boy that sounded younger talked this time.

Kimiko felt something poke her head, which made her groan. Sitting up, her eyes snapped open to find the back side of a spear.

"AHH!" Kimiko tried to move back but fell backwards in the process; she then scrambles behind a rock, peeking at the people who stumbled upon her. Gazing at them, she made out three people, a little lemur and a big fuzzy animal. Eyes widen, her mood changed from worried to happy in a drop of a pin.

"Kawaii!" Kimiko ran to the animal and started climbing on him, hugging him. Appa seem to enjoy the girl scrambling on him. "So adorable." Kimiko cooed.

"Hi, I'm Katara, this is Sokka," the only girl in the group pointed to a boy whose mouth was hanging, "This is Aang, his bison Appa and his lemur Momo." she pointed to a boy with a big childish smile hosting a small lemur on his shoulder.

"Kimiko!" Kimiko was sitting on Appa's nose, giggling, analyzing. "You're from a water nation and you're from the air nation!" Kimiko petted Appa, watching them curiously. '_Why are they in the fire nation?'_

"How'd you know?" Katara asked, cautiously petting Appa's head with Kimiko.

"You're wearing a blue coat and have darker skin than me, and the boy has an arrow on his hands and a staff." Kimiko giggled at their faces, it was filled with confusement.

"So what are you doing all the way out here near the fire nation?" Katara walked over to the boys and they started whispering, but Kimiko didn't mind, she continued playing with Appa, coxing the lemur to come.

"What if she's a-" Sokka started.

"She doesn't look like a threat Sokka." Katara argue with him.

"She looks like a fun person to play with! Appa and Momo like her!" Aang said with a big smile. All three of them glanced at her, finding her feeding Momo some bread.

"We can tell her, maybe she can help us." Katara wondered, taking a long look at her.

"I can fight!" Kimiko interrupted, smiling.

"What can you do?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms. He doubted that this child could fight.

"Karate and kickboxing." Kimiko answered, hanging from Appa's ear, with a childish smile on her face too.

"Great! Wanna join us?" Aang asked, his arms punching the air.

"Yeah!" Kimiko and Aang started laughing. The two siblings were watching them, amazed.

"They are alike, in a lot of ways..." Sokka told Katara, the wise girl nodded. While they were talking, Kimiko was collecting her stuff, stuffing her clothes away in her bag.

"So how much money you have? I need to stop by a village tomorrow." Kimiko asked, watching as Aang's face dropped his smile a bit.

"2 copper pieces." Aang smile a goofy smile.

"Wow... really?" Aang showed her the pieces, he was embarrassed, but Kimiko just smiled a kind smile.

"Lucky I got money with me!" Kimiko walked back to Appa, receiving a long lick, covering her in drool.

"Eww..." Katara and Sokka wondered why she was still smiling. Kimiko just giggle, walking out into the rain proceed washing all the drool off. When she came in soaking wet, the rain had finally let up. Getting ready to leave, throwing everything into their bags, Katara walked over to Kimiko, water bending the water out of her clothes, drying Kimiko off.

"Thanks!" Kimiko smiled again, started shaking her head, her hair flying everywhere. Aang flew on top of Appa, watching Kimiko's new hairdo.

"Come on Kimiko, before a person from the fire nation comes." Sokka called from on top of Appa. Kimiko appear next to Aang quickly, watching what the new girl is going to do.

"We gonna ride Appa? Won't he get tired?" Kimiko petted Appa's head, his eyes close, enjoying it.

"Nope, we are gonna fly!" Kimiko looked up, her eyes wide with excitement.

"WOW! Appa can do that?" Kimiko hugged Appa, giggling. "You can fly big guy?"

"Ok Aang, we're ready." Katara called from the back, carefully sewing Sokka's pants.

"How did this happen?" Katara asked him, Kimiko listen carefully.

"The last time we fought." Sokka sighed, avoiding Katara's gaze.

"Appa, yip yip!" Kimiko felt a sudden movement, making her jolt and sent her rolling right into Sokka's lap. She looked up at him, blushing tomato red, Sokka blushed along with her.

"Sorry Sokka!" Kimiko crawl right back next to Aang, trying not to smile. She looks around; they were in the clouds.

"WOW! We're flying!" Kimiko stood up, her hand going through the clouds. "Huh, clouds are made of water..." when Kimiko sat down again, her hair was wet again from the clouds.

"So, our mission is to try and kill the fire lord." Aang told their newest member. Kimiko almost fell backwards, but Aang caught her.

"What's the matter?" Aang didn't let go of her until she nodded, then they smiled. Kimiko looked out to the horizon, watching the cloud pass by. Aang was watching her, blushing.

_'She's a mini goddess of beauty.'_ Aang blushed even deeper at the thought. She looked at him, smiling, making him blush even more.

"Aang, why you gonna kill the fire lord?" Kimiko asked; a hint of concern was in her voice.

"Because he's a ruthless, cold-blooded killer, and wants to take over the world." Sokka told her, making her head whip around, looking at him.

"Oh... but why are you coming along?" Kimiko asked, while cocking her head to one side, as though trying to figure out the siblings, making her look childish than before.

"We are gonna get them back for what they did to our mother. Our tribe." Sokka looked serious, and Katara looked away. Kimiko was guilty for asking, and then she noticed the necklace around Katara's neck.

"Your choker is beautiful Katara!" Kimiko saw Katara smile.

"Thanks." Katara was pulled away from the realm of sadness, but Kimiko didn't know how to cheer up Sokka, until...

"You look strong Sokka, are you a great fighter?" Sokka smile, puffing out his chest.

"I'm the best in my village." Kimiko was surprise, she gasped.

"Wow! No wonder you're with Aang! He needs strong people to help him out." Kimiko was happy, she made them happy. On the way to the city, they became better friends, but Kimiko never told them that she was a bender, not even what type of bender she was.

'_Aang's the avatar huh?'_ her mind whispers.

* * *

They arrive in a city that the fire lord was residing in. Sokka, Aang and Katara were wearing different clothes to blend in, but Kimiko was still wearing her blue shirt.

"Today's the day that Prince Zuko comes back, Avatar or not." Kimiko was walking on the side, smiling and waving to everyone who waved to her, but it was hard to tell who was who since they were all wearing masks.

"We need a mask to fit in." Katara told them, watching Kimiko and Sokka run to a mask stand.

"Here's one." Aang pointed to the stand, Kimiko greeted the seller.

"How much for four?" Kimiko was digging in her bag, pulling out money.

"5 copper pieces." Kimiko gave the man the money and they picked out mask. Aang had a frowning mask that looked like fire, Katara had a mask that looked like a rabbit, Sokka had a smiling mask, and Kimiko had a fox mask on. Katara took the mask off of Sokka and Aang, while Kimiko picked out a dragon and gave it to Sokka, while she gave Aang a fox like hers.

"Oh! Look, it is Zuko!" Kimiko ran to the side, Aang right behind her, Sokka was arguing with Katara about getting close to the person who used to chase him.

"OH MY GOSH! It's him! I LOVE YOU PRINCE ZUKO!" people were talking at the same time, over lapping each other's voices. Kimiko could only see Zuko on his rhino far away through the mask's small eye holes. She slipped off her mask, got into a crouching stance, and quickly started crawling in between the crowd. Everyone was pushing each other so hard; they land up kicking Kimiko unto the road.

The guards got mad at her, and picked her up by her shirt. Kimiko was struggling hard, trying to get free.

"LET GO YOU BAKA!" Kimiko shouted, in his ear, he dropped her and she landed softly on the ground. The same guard was in a fighting stance, Kimiko quickly got up, and disappear, then appearing near the guard, jumping high and knee-kicked him in the face.

"AUGH!" the guard shouted, more guards gather around Kimiko. She did an amine sweat drop.

_'Oh boy...'_ Kimiko dodge flames and jumped in the air, and did a spinning kick, hitting two guards. They flew to the side, hitting the other guards, all of them falling down. Another guard came at her, spinning; she punched him in the face. She hen did a high kick, breaking his jaw.

"AHH!" Kimiko heard a person scream, she turned around to find a fireball flying her way and the people behind her. Kimiko then quickly untied her water bottle and splash all of her water onto the ball. Some fire was still flying her way, so she put herself in front of the innocent people, thinking quickly.

She used very little fire power to absorbing most of the fire. She fell backwards, mad that her shirt was on fire.

"Enough!" Kimiko whipped her head, realizing that prince Zuko was walking towards them, anger and amusement was shown on his face. Kimiko quickly put out the fire on her shirt, slip on her mask, ran up a ramp that helped her jump over the crowd, her black and red hair flying in the wind. She grabbed Aang who was watching the whole fight in awe, a big goofy grin on his face.

'_Who is that?_' Zuko wondered, remembering how the girl fought without any help, and won against the guards.

"Katara, we gotta go!" two foxes jetted past the two siblings.

"Why?" Katara asked, and looked where Aang and Kimiko ran from.

"That's why!" Sokka pointed at some guards and they started running, the guards very close behind. When they were far away from the crowd of Zuko's fans, Kimiko got a plan.

Kimiko stopped and faced the guards, Katara and Sokka ran past her. "Keep going! Don't stop!" she shouted over her shoulder. Then facing the guards, she started screaming in a high pinch tone, it vibrated, growing and flinging itself forward until it hit the guards ear, they double over in pain clutching their ears.

Kimiko smile, showed the peace sign, and then ran after Aang and his friends.

* * *

"So what happen?" Katara asked Kimiko, who had her mask behind her head, the sting still around her neck. They were camping in the woods, around a warm fire.

"This guard was picking on me... so I shouted in his ear, and he got mad." Kimiko smiled sheepishly, hugging her legs.

"She's was fighting like five of them at a time, and even save the crowd from a fireball! She jumped in the air and did a spinning kick! Then-then!" Aang was talking without taking a breath, so Kimiko cover his mouth with her finger.

"Wow Kimiko, you must be strong." Sokka smiled, thinking how she could beat the guards by herself.

"The good thing is, I save the crowd from a fire ball! The bad thing is that prince Zuko saw me! Now I can't help you fight the lord if he's around!" Kimiko bury her face in her arms, sighing.

"It's okay, he didn't see your face, right?" Katara asked, combing her long hair. She then skillfully braided her hair.

"No, I put my mask on and ran." Kimiko fell unto her back, flopping on the ground, sighing.

"That's good!" Katara smile, but was looking at the girl with concern.

"Nothing to worry about. Let's get some shut eye." Sokka yawned, crawling into his sleeping bag. Katara said 'night' and used the water from the river to put out the fire, when it was out, she bend it back into its place. Kimiko snuggle up with Appa and Aang was next to her, saying 'night'.

"Good night everyone!" On Kimiko's mind was on the prince, how he looked like when she saw his face.

"Aang, would you be my friend no matter what?" Kimiko whisper, turning over to face Aang. Aang turned over to face Kimiko. She could see him grinning in the dark.

"Sure! No matter what!" Kimiko sighed, hugged Aang tight. She let him go after a couple sighs, turn around, and slowly started falling asleep.

"Thanks Aang, you're a great friend!" Kimiko whispered.

Aang was blushing, but thought that she was sad or something, so he shrug his shoulders, not knowing that she was also blushing.

Kimiko turned over again, thinking deeply.

"Incase someone comes and finds us, you don't look like the avatar if you hide your arrow." Kimiko then open her bag, and reach in to grab her extra clothes.

"Change into this in Aang." Aang sighed and got up, and change into the clothes.

"Why you got boy clothes with you?" Aang asked, Sokka watching them, snickering.

"It's more comfortable than tight girl clothes." Kimiko replied.

"Agree!" Katara agreed, than all for of them laughed.

* * *

"Who is she?" Zuko demand an answer, but they couldn't find a file on the mystical girl that captured his heart.

"She may not even live here prince Zuko." a guard bowed, Zuko grew angrier.

"Find her, and bring her to me." Zuko demand, the guards bowed again and left the room.

"Why are you so interested in that girl, prince Zuko?" his uncle Iroh was sitting in the corner of the room, drinking tea.

"She started a fight with the guards, I want to speak to her." Zuko didn't look at his uncle, not knowing that his uncle was smiling.

* * *

I'm thinking if I should stop this story, I just wanna see how many people are reading the stories I makes

Sikomi: Review please! Say you hate it and I stop, say you (don't know why) like it and I'll continue it, so yeah, review!

Zuko: Who is she? I demand the right to know!

Sokka and Katara standing in front of Kimiko, protecting her. Kimiko sitting on the floor, looking at her toes, blushing.

Katara: Leave her alone.


	2. Guards everywhere!

Sikomi: Naw... very little people are reading, so sorry it took a while!

For these people, I made the next chapie, they are nice and send me a review:

Yoshi35: Thanks, you made me happy.

saltpeppersugar: Aw, thanks, took me a while to think that up!

i love athrun: It was nice to hear that, but takes a while to put that up. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm thirsty" Kimiko woke up in the middle of the night. Getting up quickly, she stumbled over her first few steps. Grabbing her bag, she heard Katara rolled over, waking up a bit.

"Just be careful out there." Katara whispered, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Promise."

* * *

Down by the water, after Kimiko took a drink, she snuggled under a tree.

"Just a couple minutes then I'll head back."

* * *

Kimiko was sleeping peacefully, but then felt something rough around her wrist and her eyes snapped open.

"Np..." Kimiko tried her best to keep quite, but the guard heard her and grabbed her. Kimiko looked at him and understood that she was being kidnap, and kicked the guard on his shin.

"Let me go you creep!" Kimiko fell down shoulder first onto the ground, but got up quickly and ran away. While far away, and no one was around, Kimiko used fire bending and burn the rope, burning some of her wrist while she was at it.

"What was that all about?" Kimiko asked herself, rubbing her wrist. She just remembered that something was missing.

'_Darn, forgot my bag back there, and it has my stuff!_' Kimiko immediately turn around and ran back, cursing herself for being so forgetful.

* * *

"Hey, she left her bag." the guard was holding Kimiko's bag in the air, showing the guard who got kicked.

"Check it. It may contain the girls name and what village she came from." the guard was looking through the bag. He held up an i.d. and left her passport in her bag.

"Got it, lets head back and tell the prince what happen."

"He won't be happy when he finds out that we lost her."

"Then we don't tell him."

"Find, just tell him we found the bag."

"Why does he want to meet this girl anyway?"

"She beat up some guards, without any help."

"She's a strong girl then."

"I bet she's nothing."

* * *

"Give me back my bag!" Kimiko tackle the guard she kick earlier, punching his face.

The other guard trapped her, Kimiko sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Kimiko shouted, her arm on her side, the guards cover their ears.

"Following commands." one guard grabbed her, and Kimiko used her head and butthead him in his jaw, turned around and pushed him to the ground, and ran away, jumping in the trees.

'_Mental note, never do that ever again..._' Kimiko rub her head, cursing for being careless.

'_What would they want with me?_' Kimiko ran back to camp, and fell on Appa, trying not to wake the others. The sun was slowly rising over the earth, causing roosters to crow, making Kimiko moan in both pain and annoyance.

* * *

"Hey Aang! Aang, wake up!" Sokka was shaking Aang, who sat up immediately.

"What's the matter?" Aang looked around, noticing that Kimiko looked exhausted, her wrist red and brunt, but was sleeping peacefully on Appa. Katara was right next to her, using her healing powers to take away her burn marks.

"Uh..." Kimiko moved, her arms were holding her up, her head hanging. She turned quickly, sitting on Appa.

"Morning!" they watched as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kimiko, what happen to your wrists?" Aang and Sokka listen in interested.

"Nothing... we should head out." Kimiko sigh. "Guys, we need to move out now. I saw some fire benders when I went walking, and I heard they saw Appa and are getting closer." Kimiko started breathing heavily; she said all of that without taking a breath.

"What, that's how you got burn?" Aang understood, but wanted to know more.

"Err...yeah! We gotta get out!" Aang talked with Katara and Sokka. Kimiko looked at Appa and scream 'Kawaii!' She started petting Appa and hugged him.

"What?" Sokka asked, and Katara shushed him.

"Now... Kimiko... yeah!" was all that Kimiko heard, but she just let them, Appa was too cute to handle.

"Ok!" Aang, Sokka and Katara gather their stuff and climbed Appa. Kimiko grabbed her bag and sat next to Katara.

"Yip yip!" Aang happily told the huge bison and they flew away, making sure no one could see them hidden among the clouds.

* * *

"What do you mean you fail?" Zuko shouted at the guards, sighing and took a deep breath.

"We manage to get her i.d prince Zuko." he held out her card and he swiped it, reading every little bit.

"Find Kimiko and bring her to me. Anyone who gets in the way is to be taken as prisoners."

"Yes prince Zuko." the guards bowed and quickly left the room.

"Name: Kimiko, homeland: unknown, reason for traveling: wants to learn more advance bending. This girl is tough to get, making her even more mystical." Zuko whispered to himself, thinking how she was going to live with him and help rule the world. Once he steps up and takes the place as ruler.

* * *

"Oh yeah! This is the place to be!" Aang and Kimiko said together, laughing afterwards. They were in another cave, settling in and playing and talking. While sitting around the fire, they were telling their adventures so far.

"Wow! So you're a better water bender than before Katara?" Kimiko was in awe.

"Aang and I learn from a master in the north pole." Katara smiled, remembering the princess.

"Cool! Sokka how is it in the south?" Kimiko smile, turning her head in Sokka's direction, she started hugging her legs.

"It's really cool! You can go penguin sledding!" Aang wave his arms in the air, Kimiko laugh.

"Man, you guys got a cool life, traveling around. I've been stuck in my home town ever since I was born." Katara smiled.

"Come with us. After this mission, we're going to go visit our home. Aang is coming along, and you can come also. I want you to meet Gran gran." Kimiko smile, nodding.

"Thanks Katara, you guys are sweet to me." Aang looked at her, wondering what the matter was.

"Let's go to sleep guys, then plan how to attack in the morning." Katara crawl into her sleeping bag, Sokka doing the same.

"Yeah, night." Sokka yawn, turning over so he didn't face the fire. Aang started getting ready to sleep, but Kimiko didn't move at all, watching the flames, thinking deeply. They then heard Sokka softly snoring and Kimiko giggle, Aang watched her.

"I've got a secret that I can't tell anyone, will you forgive me if I don't tell you?" Kimiko whisper, turning her head quickly to look at Aang, hoping he'll understand.

"Yeah, I don't mind you keeping a secret." Aang flew to her, landing with a thump on the ground right next to her. Kimiko turned her head and noticed that Aang was close, too close.

'_Maybe I should tell him._' Kimiko thought, watching Aang sitting in the same position as her.

"I have already told Sokka and Katara my secret, but they understand only a little. I'm looking for someone that understands me completely." Aang sigh.

"Try me." Kimiko mutter, smiling when Aang looked at her.

"Some other day. Hey, want me to teach you some bending, to see if you can bend?" Aang asked excitedly, making Kimiko worry.

"Sounds like fun, I wanna try air bending since I was little." Kimiko waved her hand over the fire, making it grow higher and lower, but only a little so Aang can't see.

"Great! Let's do that in the morning! Night Kimiko!" Aang and Kimiko stood up, but Kimiko hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding Aang, you're a great friend to everyone." Kimiko whisper, quickly let go of Aang and climb up Appa, hugging him one last time.

"Night Appa!" Kimiko slide down his tail, walking then sitting where she was sleeping last night. Aang sat next to her, blushing lightly.

"You know what, the clothes work, they didn't know you were the avatar." Kimiko whisper before she fell asleep, exhausted from today's fun.

"What?" Aang turn over to look at her, but only found a sleeping Kimiko. Aang blush even darker, clutching his stomach.

'_What is this feeling, making me feel like I ate butterflies?_' Aang thought, before he shrugged his shoulders and tried to sleep, Appa's fur covering his head.

He was still wearing the shirt that Kimiko gave him, and he liked it.

* * *

Kimiko open her eyes when she heard Aang sleeping, and walked away, to the guards below the mountain.

She slid down fast, rocks following her like she was the mother. She stopped near the bottom, crossing her arms.

"What do you what today?" Kimiko said, looking at the guards.

"The prince wants to speak to you."

"So you gotta come at night and kidnap me? What does the prince want with a peasant like me?" Kimiko snarled, re-crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"We don't know what he wants. Come."

"No."

"Now."

"Tomorrow, I'll go, right now, I'm tired."

"Fine. Have a nice night." the guards rode away, watching Kimiko nod and climb up the mountain.

Kimiko enter the cave, watching the fire again. She waved her hand and the fire went out, and she smile.

"I know you're up Sokka, I don't hear you snoring." Kimiko giggle, watching Sokka sit up.

"What where you doing down there?" Sokka walk over to her, looking down at her.

"I was... chasing away an animal." Kimiko quickly thought up, hoping Sokka will buy it.

"Oh, thanks Kimiko. Want to use the sleeping bag?" Sokka pointed to his bag, Kimiko shook her head, wondering why Sokka was kinder.

"It's ok, see you in the morning!" Kimiko walked over to Appa and lay down next to a sleeping Aang, Sokka sighed.

"Night." Sokka went to his bag, trying to sleep, but thoughts of what Kimiko could have really done was clouding his mind.

* * *

Sikomi: YATTA! Done for now, if you like it, then review! I need a motivation here!

Zuko: I'll find you.

Kimiko is hugging Aang in fear.

Kimiko: I'm gonna visit you, so lighten up...

Aang: You better not hurt her!

Zuko: I'm not gonna hurt her... I'm gonna-

Sokka: LALALA! Don't wanna hear it!

Katara: I don't even wanna think of it.

Kimiko: Aang... I'm scared... there's something in Zuko's eyes that I don't like...


	3. What's up with Zuko?

Sikomi: I had this for a while... just wanna see how many people reads my story!

Kay, the reason I made it M cause I might make a lemon later... and I might make Kimiko swear... enjoy!

* * *

"Sokka wake up! We gotta plan the attack!" Katara and Kimiko were shaking him, Aang laughing in the back.

"Wha? Did we get kidnap again?" Sokka sat up quickly, trying to see what was happening to them through his half-lidded eyes. Holding a boomerang in one hand and a piece of jerky in the other

"Again?" Kimiko was confused, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you about the pirates." Aang stopped laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Nope, we gotta plan!" Kimiko shook him more, giggling when she saw Sokka getting a daze on his face.

"Find, just stop shaking me!" Sokka yawn, rubbing his eyes.

They sat around in a circle, holding two maps, one of the world and one of the city that Katara had picked up yesterday.

It was close to night, and Kimiko started worrying.

"Okay, we can attack on the west wing of the castle, with earth bending. And this side with water bending since it's the garden, there's bond to be a door that opens easy." Katara was pointing to the map. Kimiko was wondering how to break it to them that she has to leave to see the prince, their enemy's son.

"But we need inside information of the castle-"

"I'll do it! I need to see the prince..." Kimiko muttered, trying not to look at the shocked faces of her friends.

"What?" Sokka shouted, that really woke him up.

"Why?" Aang asked, Kimiko hugged her legs and buried her face in her arms.

"Don't know, he keeps sending guards to get me..." Kimiko muttered. Aang and Sokka thought that was awful, but Katara thought it was a great idea.

"Perfect! You'll get a lot of inside information that way." Katara smile, things were going great.

"Not! What if she gets killed, or she is thrown into the slammer?" Aang agree with Sokka.

"Sokka's got a point." Aang pointed out, Kimiko shook her head.

"No, I'll be safe, I got to go now, don't worry, I can escape anytime, so when we're ready to attack, I can give the insides and outside's weakness." Kimiko thought that going now was a good idea.

Sokka sigh, Aang just smile and Katara was excited. Sokka walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kimiko, we don't wanna lose you, you're our friend, so stay safe. When are you going?" Sokka saw that she was worried and scare in her eyes.

"Today..." Sokka sat back down, Katara looked at her.

"You ready?"

"...Yeah, I told them I'll go."

"Stay safe."

"Aww, didn't know you care about me Sokka!"

"We'll get you if you need help, I'll come by at night, let me in, okay?"

"Sure Aang. I've got to go now, plan without me, okay Katara?"

"Sure. I'll visit you tomorrow!"

"We'll win!"

"You know it!"

"Bye Aang, Katara and Sokka, I'll try to visit sometimes at night." Kimiko grabbed her bag and waved bye, the town wasn't far away from the cave they were sleeping in.

Kimiko slide down the mountain, looking up to find her friends waving and shouting good luck. Then she saw Aang glide down the mountain and landed right next to her.

"If you need help, call Appa, then I'll come to help." Aang gave Kimiko a small whistle that looked like a bison.

Kimiko smile and gave him a hug, thanking him. She took it, throwing it into her front bag pocket.

"You're sweet Aang, thanks for caring about me." Kimiko gave him a small kiss on his cheek, backed off and started waving bye. Aang blushing deep red in the spot, watched Kimiko walk into the darkness.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, the girl is here."

"Bring her in." Zuko looked up to find a black-eye guard holding on to Kimiko's shirt, and remember her at once about how daring she was. He almost attempts a smile.

Almost.

The guard bow and left the room. It was only them.

"Hello prince Zuko, what would you like from me?" Kimiko muttered, looking down to her shoes. Zuko stood up and walked quickly to Kimiko and looked at her, his hand holding her face, his thumb smoothly rubbing her right cheek, Kimiko started blushing.

"Prince Zuko, y-you're in my personal s-space." Kimiko backed away, but Zuko grabbed her hip, his left arm holding her tightly.

"You started a fight with the guard, you're are not allowed to fight with them, but then I saw that you're a good fighter." Zuko told her, Kimiko wiggle in his arm, trying to get out. "I wanted to see you again." Kimiko look up, blushing a light pink. Zuko was close, to close for her.

"W-why is that?" Kimiko felt dumb, stuttering like that, but she couldn't help it.

'_God, h-he's kinda hot!_' Kimiko was thinking of this, but then her mind wonder to Aang, Sokka and Katara, her dear friends that were gonna sneak in some time.

"Why Kimiko, I heard from a little bird that you need to learn some advance bending, and I can help you with that." Kimiko was in shocked.

"How did you know my name?" Kimiko looked and saw a possessive look in his eyes. Zuko took out her i.d, Kimiko grabbed for it and she got a little bit mad.

"It's mine! Where did you get it?" Kimiko found her self being pulled closer to the prince's chest, feeling his chest was hard but warm and-

'_Bad thoughts bad thoughts!_'

"Found it on the ground. You're a prisoner for starting a fight, but I'll be taking care of you." Kimiko was thinking that the prince was being a little too possessive of her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm not staying here!" Kimiko jumped put of his arms and ran to the door, but then the feeling of two warm arms wrapping around her waist shocked her, pulling her back.

"You must show respect, you must get punish." Zuko who was the owner of those two arms, sent Kimiko blushing all the way to her ears.

'_Oh god, why me?_' Kimiko turned her head around, looking at him.

"You'll be with me; we are going to do everything together. Maids will help and watch you, so you won't be able to run away." Kimiko, if possible, blush even deeper, but she calm down and her mood change from a blushing girl to a rebel.

"But I don't wanna take a shower with you!" Kimiko slip out of his hold, walking to the other side of the room. "And I'm not staying here! Prince Zuko, they started the fight first, so why should I be the one with the punishment?" Kimiko was leaning on the window, while Zuko sat down.

"You've got no choice." Zuko simply said, watching her every move. Kimiko took out a ponytail and tied her hair high, thinking about their plan.

"Fine! But stay away from the shower room when I'm in there!" Zuko took her, pulling her out of the room and into the hallway. Then Zuko open another door and pull Kimiko inside, she gasp at the sight.

It was a beautiful room, with a couch, a huge wardrobe, vases and a table in the middle of the room, even the window was beautiful! One thing caught her eye the most, the big, bouncy bed! Her mood change quickly and she ran. Zuko sat on the couch, his eyes never leaving her.

"Kawaii!" Kimiko squeal, giggling with every jump. When she finally stopped, she fell on the bed, panting and giggling. She looked up, her eyes looking up, and she spotted the wardrobe. Kimiko jumped off the bed and ran to it and open it. She looked at Zuko, wondering what he have been doing for the past ten minutes, and found him still staring at her.

"Prince Zuko, may I?" Zuko was still staring, but then he nodded.

"Stop saying 'prince', it's annoying. Just say my name." Zuko sighed, Kimiko then bowed.

"Sorry... Zuko." Kimiko tried it out, but it didn't sound right, she started digging inside, finding a nonexistent short pants and a short dress. She turn and looked at Zuko, blushing.

"Prince Zuko, can you...?" Zuko didn't move for a while, but then got up and turn his head.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, stay here." Zuko eyed Kimiko, who glare like a tiger right back. Once he left, Kimiko blew on the whistle Aang gave her earlier.

"Aang, please hurry." Kimiko whisper and looked out the window. She changed quickly and went around the room, looking around. She tried the couch, which was soft.

* * *

As Zuko finished ordering a maid to get some food, he leaned against a wall, breathing hard.

"What is she doing to me?" Zuko exhale sharply, trying to take deep, meditating breaths. Once his mind calm, he thought of what to do with the girl. '_I really like the fire she gives out. I will make her mine. Besides, she won't have a choice. I'll just make her fall in love with me. She'll be all mine.'_

Zuko stands tall, thinking about going to blow some heat off when she crossed his mind again.

"What am I going to do?" Zuko sighs '_I can't possibly love her.'_

* * *

"Nice place you got here!" Kimiko looked up to find Aang, walking and sat on the bed, wondering why Kimiko was in a room instead of a prison cell. "Why are you wearing a dress Kimiko?" Aang asked, eying Kimiko's dress.

"It's not a fancy dress. Besides, it's something to sleep in, does it look bad?" Kimiko stood up, spinning around, the dress twirling around her thin legs.

"No, it's n-nice." Aang blush, Kimiko thought he was cute.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Kimiko gave him a kiss on the cheek, sitting next to him. "The reason I called you was that I have to stay here. I'm getting punishment for fighting on the street."

"Kimiko, this is a nice punishment!" Aang and Kimiko laugh, making sure no one can hear outside.

"Thanks Aang, it's my room for now on." Kimiko looked around.

"Ha ha ha! I got to go before someone sees Appa!" Aang jumped to the window. Kimiko laughed.

"Appa really came? I'm shocked!" Kimiko walked to Aang and peek outside.

There was Appa, in the darker trees, eating said trees.

"He really seems to like you." Aang turned around, and saw Kimiko looking at her toes.

"What's the matter?" Kimiko kissed Aang on the cheek, and smile.

"Nothing, just missed you guys." Kimiko took a step back and waved bye to Aang.

Aang walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek, making her blush.

"I missed you too. Bye!" Aang open his glider and glide to Appa, and Kimiko heard him say 'Yip yip' and flew away.

Kimiko sighed, and lay in bed on her right facing the window, her hand on the cheek that Aang kissed. After a while, she finally talked.

"At least I know how much he likes me..."

"Who does?" a voice in her ear made her jump forward, but she was held back by a strong pair of arms. Kimiko turn her head around to find Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, don't scare me like that!" Kimiko tried to get out of his hold, but Zuko was holding under her chest, holding her tightly to him. Kimiko struggle, but then got a idea.

"Prince Zuko, can you let me go? Please?" Kimiko looked in his eyes, pleading for release. Zuko let go and Kimiko thanked him, and looked at the table in the middle of the room. There was food, and Kimiko was hungry. She ran over, and grabbed an apple, taking a big bite out of it.

Zuko just stayed in bed, watching Kimiko smiling and eating, looking at a picture of on the wall.

"I'm going to bed, come." Zuko pulled the blanket over himself, getting ready to go to sleep, but still had his eyes on Kimiko. He saw her turned around with a mad look on her face.

"I'm not sleeping with you! I'm gonna sleep on the couch!" Kimiko walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket. She flop on the couch, throwing the apple into a nearby basket.

"SCORE!" Kimiko laugh when the apple fell in the trash basket. She was laying on the couch and sighing, thinking that it's gonna be a LONG punishment.

"Fine, night." Zuko mumble, turning over.

"Night, prince Zuko."

"I told you not to call me prince!" Zuko snarl and turn over, but not quick enough to see Kimiko smirk. A long punishment, but a FUN one!

* * *

"What you think Zuko is gonna do to Kimiko?" Sokka was pulling out a stick out of his bag. Katara was pulling some water out of the river and put out the fire like she did every night.

"Dunno, maybe she's a maid or something." Katara suggested. They were waiting for Aang and Appa to come back.

"What if he locked her up? If he did, I'm going to kill him."

"Save your anger for the ruler. When she comes, we attack."

"Guys! Guys! Kimiko is fine, she's in a nice room right now!" Aang spin his glider around while he was in the air, his face full of excitement.

"..." Katara and Sokka were lost for words.

"Guys? You okay?" Aang waved his hand over their faces. Sokka seem to be the first one to snap out of it.

"A room? What kind of punishment is that?" Sokka thoughts were running while, Katara was thinking deeply, her hand on her chin.

Then a very bad thought ran across Sokka's mind.

"What if... Zuko is making her his... mate?" Katara did something she never done before, hit Sokka so hard on the back of his head that he fell forward.

"Katara, what was that for?" Sokka spit out a mouth full of dirt, Aang was in shock, but in the back of his mind, he was laughing.

"How can you think like that? Kimiko may look cute, but no one will steal her and make her his mate! Who would even use the word mate! Its partner!" Katara started rubbing her forehead, sighing, she had a huge headache.

'_They better not even think about that!_' Sokka and Aang were both thinking of this at the same time.

"I'll check her tomorrow, so we should go to sleep, night." Katara pulled her sleeping bag, making herself warm and comfy.

"Night." Sokka and Aang said at the same time, they all took a while to fall asleep, hoping Kimiko was fine. She was, after all, in enemy territory.

* * *

Sikomi: YATTA! That's game! Jokes! That felt good!

Zuko was holding Kimiko to his chest, nuzzling her neck.

Zako: She's mine avatar! Go out with that little water bender of yours.

Aang: No, Katara is my friend, and Kimiko isn't yours!

Kimiko: Aang... help!

Kimiko started whimpering, Zuko hold her tighter.

Sikomi: Zuko! Let go of her!

Sikomi runs to Zuko, pulling Kimiko's arms while Zuko hold her tightly under her chest. Aang ran to them, helping Sikomi pull Kimiko out of Zuko's arms.

Katara and Sokka on the side, wondering what to do.

Sokka: Anyway, read and-

Katara: Review before Zuko kills Sikomi and Aang for touching Kimiko!


	4. The creepy fan girls and the park

Sikomi: Ne... sorry for being so late, but hey! I'm releasing it when I could be doing something else! Like sleeping... don't complain! It's like 9:15 pm here and it's a school night!

Oh well... enough of my gambling! Read and review, or might take a while to update!

* * *

Kimiko stir in her sleep, pulling the blanket to her neck. The morning air was cold and the room was even colder.

"Ne..." Kimiko mutter and open her eyes to find two big pair of blue eyes staring her down.

"EKK!" Kimiko fell down, hard, onto the ground. Kimiko looked up to find a girl with blue eyes holding a tray in her arms, covering her upper part. There was another girl next to her; they both looked the same, twins, but also innocent and young.

"I'm sorry princess! It was very rude of me! I couldn't help it, you are so beautiful!" the girl said meekly, blushing and bowing.

The other twin maid went to her, lifting her up by her arms, bowing and saying sorry.

"We are sorry. Prince Zuko is right, you're beautiful!" the other maid bowed. She dropped the tray and she blush, picking it up.

"It's ok, no problem. Why do you keep calling me 'princess'?" Kimiko looked at them, causing the twins to blush deeper.

"You are the princess. When Zuko takes the throne as king, he wants you to be his... queen." the maids pulled Kimiko and made her sit.

"No. Way. I'm not his, and call me Kimiko." Kimiko turned her head but one maid made her look forward.

"I'm Amy." Amy took out a comb and unties Kimiko's hair. Amy started running her fingers through it before she started combing her long black hair. The other maid was on her knees facing Kimiko.

"I'm Amber, we are your maids, and the other ones are getting breakfast ready." Amber smiles, tilting her head to the side, giving her a childish look. Kimiko smile back, wondering why they are maids at such a young age, and her own maids to boot.

'_Others?_' Kimiko wide-eye in thought. Kimiko looked to the side a bit, finding Zuko waking up.

"Oh! Morning prince Zuko! We are getting the princess ready, while breakfast is almost ready to serve." Amber immediately walks to Zuko and bow. Zuko rubbed his eyes and looked at Kimiko who didn't noticed her hair was fixed and Amy was picking some clothes for her.

"Morning prince Zuko." Kimiko manage to say before she yawns. When she rubbed her eyes, she saw Zuko coming over and wraps his arms around her thin waist. Kimiko wiggle, but Zuko iron hold didn't let go. Amber blush and ran to Amy, helping her pick some clothes.

"No, too big..."

"Too small..."

"Kimiko, how did you sleep last night?" Zuko whisper into her ear, making Kimiko wiggle again, whimpering.

"Prince Zuko, you're too close, let go!" Kimiko moved but Zuko was still holding her, his chin resting on her head. She sighs and rests against his chest. She looked up, her hair getting messy. She sigh again, Zuko nuzzle her neck.

"You are so beautiful when you sigh." Zuko turn her head and kiss her on the cheek, making her blush. Kimiko was looking at him, her eyes were lost for words, until-

"EKK!" Kimiko jumped out of his arms, scrambling to the bed, blushing deep red.

"Wh- what was that?" Kimiko mutter before she covers her mouth.

"I believe that was a kiss." Zuko replied simply, walking over to Kimiko. She crawls away, but Zuko grabbed her leg, climbing to the side of her. He hugged her again, holding her still.

"Prince Zuko! Let go!" Kimiko whimper, Zuko was really invading her space.

"Prince Zuko, we have princess Kimiko's clothes ready. If you would be kind enough to release her, we can get her ready." Amber and Amy where behind them holding clothes; both blushing at the intimate sight.

"Don't call me princess guys!" Kimiko whimper, she turns her head and her eyes pled for help. Zuko let go, and Kimiko jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. Amber and Amy bow before they left, leaving them alone.

"Prince Zuko, can you?" Kimiko faced Zuko, blushing at him. Zuko sigh and he lay in bed, covering his eyes. Kimiko did a half giggle and a half sigh.

Kimiko change right there, hiding behind the closet door. She fixed her hair again and looked at herself in the mirror.

'_This outfit is nice!_' she was wearing a short sleeveless Japanese style shirt, with a short skirt that had a flower on the side. Kimiko close the door to find Zuko standing behind it.

It took a while before Kimiko understood and she didn't have time to react. Zuko grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head, his lips against hers. Kimiko was moving around a lot until she felt Zuko's tongue licking her bottom lip. Gasping, Zuko took the opportunity to open her mouth more with his tongue, trying to deepen the kiss. Kimiko mewl into the kiss, not knowing what she was doing, until she felt one of Zuko's hand held her head, trying to deepen it even more.

Kimiko freaks out and push Zuko away, panting slightly. She ran to the bed, blushing deeply, her finger touching her lip. Zuko took his turn to change, Kimiko had a pillow over her head, and she kept thinking over and over again about what happen to her.

'_H-h-he k-kissed me... God why me?_' Kimiko felt a feeling that something, or someone was staring at her. Kimiko pulled the pillow off her head and turn around. Zuko was staring at her, Kimiko didn't know her skirt was up. Kimiko pulled it down, and took a good look at Zuko. He was wearing a Japanese sleeveless shirt and long black pants to go with it.

"I'm going to explore town today! Bye prince Zuko!" Kimiko jumped off the bed, but Zuko caught her. Zuko carried her to the door and down the hall.

"Good morning prince Zuko and princess Kimiko!" all the maids bow, while Zuko slip Kimiko in the chair next to him. Breakfast was set up and all the maids were standing behind them, waiting for a command.

"I'm not a princess!" Kimiko exclaim, blushing a cute color of pink. She took a sip of milk, her eyes traveling around the place.

"Yes, you are Kimiko." Zuko said before taking a bite.

"Why is that? I'm a peasant! I'm someone that is clearly not related to royalty or anything like that!" Kimiko almost yelled, but then remember that she was in the dining room.

"Because you're beautiful. You looked like a goddess when I first saw you." Zuko smirked.

* * *

_Kimiko's mind:_

_Aww, that was sweet of him, wait... I'm supposed to hate him! But darn, he can make a girls heart melt... hey! What am I thinking? I got to snap out of it!_

_Inner Kimiko: He's sweet, and hott! And he is so goddam-_

_Badthoughtsbadthoughts! Reallybadthought!_

* * *

Back to the breakfast they were having--

"Don't say that, once my punishment is over, I'm leaving to do my goal..." Kimiko whisper harshly, thus, this is true. Kimiko looked down into her soup, moving the carrot around in a circle.

"Over? What do you mean? It's not going to end for a long time." Kimiko looked up, bewilderment took over her face.

"EHH? What do you mean? It's gonna end soon!" Kimiko threw her fork at Zuko, which he caught easily.

"You are staying here, till I see when it's fit to release you." Zuko smirk, which cause a shiver down Kimiko's spine.

"Wa--WHAT?" Kimiko stood up and ran. Zuko wave his hand and Amber and Amy ran after her.

* * *

"Princess Kimiko, please come out of there." Amy begged from the other side of the door. Kimiko was in the bathroom, and is never coming out.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA LIVE HERE! I'M GOING AWAY AND DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Kimiko shouted, "AND... THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kimiko said as an afterthought, wondering if it'll work.

"Yes princess Kimiko." Amy meekly said and just stood there.

Kimiko rebury her face in her arms, wondering what to do.

"Princess Kimiko, please come with me." Kimiko squeak and looked up to find Amber with her hand in the air for her to grab.

Kimiko unwilling took her hand and was pulled up. Amber opens the door and Amy turn around, smiling.

"What would you like to do today princess Kimiko?" Amy asks. They were walking down the hall and Kimiko was in the middle.

"See my friends... can I?" Kimiko looked at them, not knowing she was giving the puppy dog look. Amy and Amber nodded and Kimiko smile cutely.

"Yeah! I get to see my friends!" Kimiko did a little dance and the maids giggle. Kimiko stopped and laugh with them, walking to the huge door in the front.

The maids pushed it, making Kimiko sweat drop, amine style, and saying she could have done it but they shook their heads. Kimiko took one step and guards were all over her, pointing their spears at her.

Kimiko looked around, and got mad.

"Darn it! Didn't anyone tell you that this is princess Kimiko?" Amber and Amy shouted the last part, and they all remove their spear at once and bowed. One of the guards walked up to her and bowed.

"We are sorry princess Kimiko." a vein popped on Kimiko's head.

"DAMMIT! Don't call me princess!" Kimiko walked right past them and into the town, Amy and Amber running right behind her.

"Strong with her words too..." Zuko was on a window, was watching the scene below, and smirked.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Come on Sokka, we have to go to town and get some food with the money Kimiko gave us!" Katara and Sokka were standing up, glaring at each other. Aang was on the side, using air bending to play with a butterfly.

"With a room like that, I bet Kimiko is full!" Aang said happily when Sokka finally agree to follow them into town. Aang wore a hat and fixed the shirt that Kimiko gave him. Katara put her hair in a simple ponytail, she and Sokka change their clothes so they looked like they were from out of town.

"Ready!" Aang smile his childish smile, and they head for town.

* * *

"I'm hungrrrry!" Kimiko whimper, she was sitting on a bench, watching people walk by. She swore she saw a guard once in a while to check on her. She somehow made Amy and Amber leave her alone for the day, and made them go back to the palace. She hit her head on the table, hard.

'_Ow_' she rubbed her head, sighing.

"Sokka, we need fruits, get some apples." Kimiko looked up.

'_Was that Katara? Ne... must of hit my head too hard._' Kimiko place her head on the table again. An apple was then place in front of Kimiko and her eyes looked up to find Aang!

"Aang! How are you?" Kimiko tackle him to the ground, laughing. Katara heard them and ran to them, leaving Sokka in the street alone.

Kimiko got up and hugged Aang again, really glad to see her friends. She saw Katara and flung herself onto her too, Aang and Kimiko laugh.

"I thought I'll never see you again!" Kimiko tilt her head to he side gently.

"Hey... where's Sokka?" Kimiko saw a hand shoot up, and was knocked down, Kimiko giggle and she dives in, bringing out a messed up Sokka.

"Sokka, what happen?" Katara ask, holding back a snicker.

"You left me and then a whole bunch of people came and knocked me down!" Sokka waved his arms around, Kimiko laugh.

"Kimiko, when your punishment going to end?" Aang asked, the siblings stopped arguing. Kimiko rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Does never sound okay?" Kimiko quickly looked down at her toes, pulling at her skirt.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Run that by me again. Never? Why Kimiko?" Katara was shocked, you'll too if you found out that your best friend was to live with your enemy.

"He won't let me go unless he sees its fit to." Kimiko whisper, sighing.

"That's just great. Our friend is stuck in that-that palace!" they all sat down, Kimiko in the middle of Aang and Katara. Katara's arms around Kimiko, hugging her.

"There's also a huge problem..." Kimiko looked up to Aang, her eyes pleading him to forgive her.

"Step away from the princess!" Sokka, Katara and Aang had spears pointed to them. Sokka was about to take out his boomerang when Kimiko whisper at him not to.

"What princess?" Sokka asked, backing up to the wall.

"Dammit! Can't you leave me alone with my friends!" Kimiko shouted and the guards backed off.

"We are sorry princess Kimiko, the prince's orders are not to let anyone touch you." they bowed and Kimiko was ticked off.

"They are my friends! Tell prince Zuko that I can take care of myself! Leave. Me. Alone." Kimiko's voice was deadly, the guards bowed again and left.

"..." her friends were lost for words, making Kimiko sweat drop anime style.

"Err..." Kimiko couldn't say anything, she was too embarrassed.

"Princess! What the-"

"I'm not a princess..." Kimiko whisper softly, everyone, even some storekeepers were looking out the door, looking at her.

"Why did they call you that?" Kimiko didn't answer and Katara shook her, they really wanted an answer.

"Zuko... wants me... to be... his... argh!" Kimiko grabbed her head and shook it sideways in a violent way.

"AHA! I was right Katara!" Sokka pointed at his sister, earning a glare from her.

"His what?" Aang was lost. Kimiko looked up, and sigh.

"Queen... Aang don't take it wrong! I didn't agree to that. I'm so gonna help you with the plan and all!" Kimiko hugged Katara, sighing.

'_Life is harsh..._'

"We hope he didn't do anything to you..." Sokka watched as Kimiko's head slowly went up and he saw her face was full of tears with hate.

"What did he do?" Katara asked, Kimiko wipe her tears away before she faced Katara.

"Well he-"

"EKK!" the door on the right side of them fell forward, a bunch of girls on it. Kimiko watch them in bewilderment.

'_Who are they?_' the friends thought, as the girls sat up, facing Kimiko.

'_Oh shoot!_' Kimiko's eyes widen with she felt they have a murderous aura around them.

"Guys, run!" Sokka grabbed Kimiko and all four tear down the street, the girls chasing after them.

* * *

They ran around the town three times before the girls gave up.

Kimiko fell face forward into the grass, trying to hug the ground. They stopped running when they found a park, and they decided to rest under a tree.

"Who (pant) are they?" Katara asked before she fell next to Kimiko, clearly out of breath.

"Maybe (pant) prince Zuko's fan club?" Kimiko started laughing, but cough from lack of air.

"Why did they (pant) chase us?" Sokka walk over to the river, splashing water on his face.

"Maybe (pant) they really (pant) wanted to know what Zuko (pant) did to you." Aang rested on the tree.

"What did he do?" Sokka breathing was back to normal, and lean on the tree with Aang.

"He... err... you could... when someone... he KISS ME!" Kimiko dunk her head into the water, her thoughts coming back to her. Katara pulled her head right out.

"Don't do that!" Kimiko cough, breathing deeply.

"But it's not raining! I need to re-"

"Princess Kimiko, come. We are going home!" Kimiko shook her head, water flying everywhere, and saw Zuko.

'_Shoot._' her hair was clinging onto her face, which was burning bright red.

"Who are they?" Zuko eye Kimiko friends who looked similar, but at the same time, didn't.

"My friends prince Zuko." Kimiko's face was emotionless. Sokka froze up, but then he was going to take out his boomerang when Katara hiss at him to put it away.

"Hmm... come."

"I'm going to say bye to them."

"Hurry."

Kimiko hugged Katara, telling her that she'll be fine. Kimiko jumped up and tackle Sokka for the first time.

"See ya!" she hugged him, feeling Zuko getting mad in the back. When Kimiko stood up, helping Sokka, she got an idea.

She advance to Aang, smiling. Aang smile, not expecting for Kimiko to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Her lips rest against his, hearing a surprise yelp from Aang and Katara, nonsense coming out of Sokka's mouth, and low growling sound coming out of Zuko's mouth.

Kimiko pulled away, smiling cutely at Aang, whispering 'sorry' and walked over to Zuko. She blew a kiss and Zuko grabbed her wrist, walking away, steering her to his home.

Kimiko took one last look at her friends, and Aang read her eyes.

A pled for help.

Zuko pulled her closer to him and she turns her head around. Katara saw her hand, she counted seven then she pointed to Aang.

"Seven... we meet her at seven at her place." Katara whisper to Aang and Sokka, who just then overcame their shock.

"I can't believe she did that..." Sokka told Aang, who still seem kind of daze.

"You okay Aang?" Katara asked looking into his eyes for an answer.

"She wants to get away. She wants help!" Aang whisper, remembering when Kimiko kissed him. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she smelled like roses.

"I'm going to see her tonight with you Aang." Katara saw him shake his head very slowly.

"No, I almost got caught. Plus, I'm not bringing Appa because a guard almost saw us.

"Okay..." Katara said uncertainty, sighing.

"Let's started heading to our cave." Sokka started walking, Katara follow, Aang looked to the horizon, he could still can see Kimiko looking at him, walking away. Aang sigh and ran after his friends.

* * *

6:50 PM

"Prince Zuko, I was having a fun time with my friends!" Kimiko was sitting on the couch, her arms cross and she wouldn't look at Zuko. They both have change and Kimiko was wearing another short dress and pants.

"Princess Kimiko, they are peasants, why talk with them?" Zuko sat on the couch next to her, putting one arm around her. Kimiko glared at him, moving a bit to the side.

"They are my friends, I will never betray them." Kimiko remember what she did to Aang, hoping he wasn't confused or anything.

"Then why did you kiss the boy if he was just a friend?" Kimiko heard him growling softly behind her. She turned around and found out he was very, very close.

"I like him." Kimiko turned her head again, facing the window.

'_It's true..._' Kimiko thought sadly, sighing.

"Well... does he like you the way I do?" Zuko lean closer to Kimiko, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I-I-I-I... don't know..." Kimiko whisper, watching Zuko hold her chin, lifting her head so she'll look at him.

"Well, do you know how much I like you?" Kimiko looked into his eyes and blushed.

'_Think about Aang! It's getting closer to time! He's not here_..._ no! You don't betray anyone!_' Kimiko thought angrily. Zuko put his forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes.

'_So blue like the ocean_..._ and bright like the sun_._ Her eyes are flaming as bright as fire, determination_..._ I like that_.' Zuko thought, lifting her face closer to his. The space between them was so little, almost nonexistent.

Kimiko close her eyes, everything, the world, was just too much. Zuko smile and pulled her closer. He licked her lips, Kimiko didn't respond. He prides her mouth open easily, sucking her bottom lip when he heard her moan something.

Kimiko pulled away and staggers to the window.

"It's not what you think!" Zuko turn his head and heard Kimiko whimper to the same boy that he saw her kiss in the park.

* * *

Ooo... Busted!

Click the button below! You know it's really easy!


	5. What's happening?

Ok, this story is messed up, like every other chapter! I'm a messed up girl! No turning back for me!

Sikomi: I hope everything you read... you understand!

Please RnR! It helps me think and type faster!

* * *

"Y-you... and Zuko..." the boy stuttered, he started sitting on the window. He had a major headache and Kimiko sat next to him, wrapping her arms around the boy.

"I-It's nothing! I would never..." Kimiko didn't know what to say to him. Aang had caught them, in a very bad moment.

"What are you doing here? This is the second story!" Zuko stood up walking over to them. Kimiko's eyes widen, she hugs Aang tighter, scared what Zuko may do to him.

"Kimiko, come." Zuko command Kimiko and she shook her head in replied. Zuko got angry and took another step towards them.

"Prince Zuko, stay away from him. I don't want you hurting him." Kimiko receive a glare from Zuko.

"Kimiko, you're mine. I don't want him near you-"

"He's my friend! I can befriend anyone I want and you can't tell me who to be friends with!" Kimiko snarl at Zuko, Aang moved closer to her. Aang rest his head on her chest, hugging her and watching Zuko anger growing bigger and bigger.

"You and Zuko were… and I thought…" Aang pick his head off and looked at Kimiko, who had tears in her eyes. Kimiko hug Aang and she rest her head on his chest, crying slightly.

"It means… I can't lie… that was… something to me Aang. That kiss from Zuko meant something to me…" Kimiko looks at Zuko and close her eyes tightly. Kimiko looks up to Aang, reading his eyes.

"I think… it's time you should go Aang… before prince Zuko gets-" Kimiko was cut off when Aang kissed her. She closed her eyes and kiss back with a lot of passion. Kimiko had a huge headache and whatever Aang did seemed to calm her.

Zuko was in shocked. His Kimiko was kissing this boy!

Aang pulled away, panting slightly. Kimiko started blushing and hug Aang tighter. Aang kiss her hair, wishing this moment will last forever. His headache was gone, and found the reason what made it hurt in the first place. He forgot where he was, who he was, and who was with them. All he cares about was that Kimiko was in his arms, and that meant the world to him.

Aang heard something but ignore it. Kimiko let go of him, and stood up, walking backwards. She was embraced from the back by Zuko, holding her tight and won't let go.

"Huh?" Aang was confuse, why would Kimiko go to him?

"I'm sorry Aang…" Kimiko whisper before Zuko nuzzles her neck. She bit her bottom lip so no noise could pass her lips.

"I should have you arrest for trespassing, but I'll let you slide for now since you are Kimiko's friend." Zuko smirks at the boy.

"Prince Zuko, may I take him back home?" Kimiko whimper, wiggling in Zuko's arms. "I won't run away. Please, just to his house." Zuko took a while to think, kissing Kimiko's cheek.

"Fine, just to his house. Your maids will accompany you along the way." Zuko let go of Kimiko and she quickly took Aang's hand and she pulled them out to the hallway.

"Princess Kimiko, wait up!" Amy and Amber shouted, running after Kimiko and Aang who were running down the hall.

"You have maids?" Aang ask as they took a sharp turn to the right.

"Yes, long story." Kimiko pulled Aang into a room and close it. She listened and heard Amber and Amy run pass their hiding spot.

"Wow!" Kimiko turned around to find Aang walking around a huge (and I mean huge) library. Kimiko was amaze at the sight. There were more than twenty long rows of books. Aang went to the window and push the curtain to the side and open the hatch, the night light brighten up the room.

"I must go now Kimiko…" Aang face her and smiles sadly. Kimiko looked away, but then she ran to Aang and tackles him to the carpet.

"Night Aang! I hope I can visit you guys!" Kimiko smiled. She hugs Aang and stands up to help him. Aang took her hand and they walk to the window. Aang took his glider, spinning it before it opened, watching a sad smile appear on Kimiko's face.

'_She looks adorable when she is sad_._ Like a lost puppy_.' Aang thought sadly. The next thing he knew, he was hugging Kimiko.

"I'll see you around Kimiko." Aang let go, jumping into the night. The last thing Kimiko saw of him was him flying away into the night. Kimiko put her hand over her racing heart, breathing slowly.

'_Aang_..._ I hope I didn't hurt you_...' Kimiko close the window and pull the curtain close. She opened the door silently, but in a matter of seconds, Amber and Amy was with her.

"Princess Kimiko! We thought we lost you!" Amy meekly told her, bowing to Kimiko.

"I'm fine you guys, and could you stop calling me that?" Amber and Amy rub behind their heads, sighing.

"But princess, it's prince Zuko's orders." Amber told her, making Kimiko sigh again. They started heading to Kimiko's bedroom, talking and chatting until Amber was brave enough to ask Kimiko a question.

"Who was that boy that was with you? Are you playing with prince Zuko's heart?" Amber giggled at the face Kimiko made.

"No! I'm not playing wi- wait! I'm not even with the prince!" Amber started running away when Kimiko started chasing her down the hall, Amy running behind, her arms in front of her and whimpering about prince Zuko getting mad.

* * *

"Good night prince Zuko, princess Kimiko!" Amy and Amber whisper, closing the door slowly, making a tiny creaking sound.

They have been running for a long time, which knocked Kimiko out. Amber called some guard that was passing by and they brought Kimiko into the room, giving her to Zuko. Zuko was wide awake, waiting the whole time for Kimiko to come back, this may be and un-Zuko thing to do, but he was worried that she'll leave him. Zuko took her and carry her to bed, tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Night Kimiko." Zuko whisper to the princess in his arms. Kimiko snuggle closer, she was shivering. Zuko hugged her, pulling her closer to him. They fell asleep like that, Kimiko in Zuko's arms, Kimiko trying to get warm and Zuko was the only thing that had body heat.

"Ne... apple... milkshake..." Zuko smirk, Kimiko was cute when she sleep talked. Kimiko turn over and he hugged her, holding her tight and Zuko heard a relax sigh.

'_She is mine_..._ and I think she is starting to like it_.' Zuko thought happily, hugging the little fire bender.

* * *

The birds were chirping outside the window, and the sun was blinding Kimiko, even if her eyes where close.

_'Darn_..._ birds_...' Kimiko tried to move forwards, but something from behind was holding her. _'Shit! Where am I?_' Kimiko wiggle her arms out of the hold and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes flutter open, only to close them tightly when the brightness blinded her again. _'Darn sun!'_ Then something slipped between her thighs from behind.

"Hey!" Kimiko yelp, jumping forward but was still held back. She removed his hand and turn her whole body around to find a sleeping Zuko.

'_Actually looks peaceful when he sleeps_...' Kimiko thought, blushing. She kept on staring at Zuko until suddenly his eyes open.

"Holy-" Zuko pulled her closer and claim her lips. Kimiko put her hands on Zuko's chest and pushed him away. Zuko's temper flared. He got up, grabbed both arms and pin her to the bed by grabbing her wrist and holding then over her head.

"Prince Zuko! Let go!" Kimiko whimper, wiggling under Zuko's body. Zuko looks at the girl under him and smirk.

"No princess."

"Nani?" Kimiko open her eyes wide, and wiggle even more, but Zuko was too strong.

"Unless..." Zuko face got even closer, breathing Kimiko's air.

'_Don't like the sound of this_...' Kimiko turn her head to the side, looking out the window. '_Wonder what he is thinking about_...' the picture of a very sad Aang from last night appear in her mind.

"You give me a morning kiss." the smirk on Zuko's face got even bigger.

"Nani!" Kimiko turns her head to look at Zuko. '_Oh boy_..._ at least it's just that_..._ wait! I don't even like him, even if his kisses_...' thoughts were flying everywhere in her mind, not noticing that Zuko was dangerously close now.

"Prince Zuko! Let me go!" Kimiko pout, struggling with all her might.

"Only if you give me that kiss." Zuko thought that when she pouted, she looks even cuter. Zuko licked her lips while Kimiko was collecting her thoughts.

Kimiko was shocked, but she finally made up her mind. The only way out of this is to kiss, before he thinks of anything else that's really dirty. She nods slowly, blushing a bit. Zuko made the space between them gone, licking her lips, making her bite her lips again. Zuko then prides her mouth open, making Kimiko moan a bit.

'_She likes it_.' Zuko thought happily, biting her bottom lip. He lets go one of her wrist and it travels down, slowly going under her shirt. He touches her side, making her mewl in the kiss. He then make his hand go upward, tickling her along the way.

"Mmm! Z-Zuko!" Kimiko then frees one of her hands and stops Zuko's expedition. Zuko looks down to find a panting Kimiko, her face flushed, her lip bleeding a bit from his own doing. Kimiko moved his hand away from her body, pulling her dress down to cover her body. "You said only a morning kiss! N-nothing more!" Kimiko stopped panting, wiggling away from Zuko, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"But princess, you are desirable. So much I wanna..." Zuko sits behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Don't..." Kimiko stopped Zuko from saying the rest. Kimiko then sighs, snuggling into Zuko's warm arms. It was another cold morning, but Zuko was warm...

'_She would make a worthy wife_..._ she is strong and beautiful_..._ she seems a bit young…she is a strong fighter…and I want her_...' he was slightly shocked that he could easily admit his lust for this girl, but then he made a decision, '_And because of that I will make her mine forever_. _Make her look at no one but _me.' Zuko determined to himself before Kimiko shifted a bit so he could barely contain a groan of pleasure as she finally relaxed against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder as her body was pressed up against his so she could get a bit warmer.

Kimiko shivers a bit, licking the blood on her lips. Random thoughts ran through her head, giving a headache. Too much thinking for a 12-almost-13 year old child.

Then Aang crossed her mind. '_I like him. I like Aang. His sense of justice and his childishness. But Zuko has been invading my mind. It's a scary thought, but maybe, just maybe, I like Zuko.' _Thinking what to say next, then she remembers something, the huge library!

"Prince Zuko, may I go? I wanna go check out a room I found last night." Kimiko looks at Zuko who started sighing.

"Sure princess... I'll follow you this time..." Zuko hands rest on her lap, she was wiggling a bit so it wouldn't go higher on accident or on purpose.

"Nani? Why?" Kimiko then felt Zuko kiss her cheek with the softest caress, making her blush again.

"I want to be with you today." Zuko stands up and holds her hand, pulling her to the closet, picking some clothes for her. "Is that so wrong?" He then picks out a tight dress that showed a bit of skin. When Kimiko saw this, she started blushing again.

"Uh... prince Zuko, I can choose you know..." Kimiko mutters a bit. Zuko didn't answer so she shrugged her shoulders. After Zuko went back to the bed, Kimiko dressed up, blushing on how she looked in the clothes Zuko picked. '_Shows a bit too much skin!_'

Kimiko then appear from behind the door, only to be attack on the spot by prince Zuko.

"You look so beautiful in that princess." Zuko whispered in her ear, making her bite her lip again.

"Prince Zuko! Let go!" Kimiko push Zuko away again, fixing her skirt. She then skipped to the bed, hugging one of the pillows. She took a big sniff, the smell of Zuko was burn into her mind. Roses. When Zuko appear, he grabbed Kimiko and pulled her to the hallway.

Kimiko lost her footing and tripped, crashing into Zuko. They fell onto the ground, wondering if Zuko was mad.

"Princess, what room are we going to?" Kimiko could have sworn that she could have laugh right then and there, if a tall huge figure wasn't staring down at them.

"Who might this be prince Zuko?" Zuko stands up and helps Kimiko up, dusting her and slipping one arm around her waist.

"This is princess Kimiko father." Kimiko looks at Zuko, whimpering a bit because the father looked like a cold blood killer. Kimiko grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt, snuggling closer, trying to get away from the burning glare of the fire lord. He was slowly looking her up and down, like he was trying to find out her history.

"Nice to meet you..." Kimiko told the lord before getting closer to Zuko, pulling on his shirt. "Prince Zuko, we need to go." Kimiko whispers to him, looking anywhere but the lord.

"Take care of this young princess, prince Zuko." Zuko bows and they leave; the father took one more look at them and went back to his job, ruling the lands. As Zuko and Kimiko walked down the hall, his arm around her waist, Zuko looked down at Kimiko to find her daydreaming. Her eyes seem distance, and her face... looked... serious. A smile or a frown was on her lips but not this time, her face was emotionless, she wasn't even blinking! Zuko shakes her a bit, bringing the black hair girl back to Earth.

"Huh?" Kimiko was confused at what Zuko just did, but then her mind snapped and she remembered what they were doing. "To the library!" Kimiko then pulls Zuko, trying to remember where the library was at.

* * *

"Aang, wake up!" Katara shouted, waking the young avatar.

"WHAT?" Aang sat up quickly, almost hitting Sokka who was right in front of him.

"Hey whoa! Geez Aang." Sokka dodged in time, giving a sulky look to the Avatar. Sokka was digging through his bag, looking for a towel. After only finding a dirty shirt, he shrugged his shoulders and started heading to the river.

"Aang, we are going to the city to visit Kimiko. Wanna come?" Katara asked, putting her bag on, standing at the entrance of the cave.

"...No..." Aang lie on Appa again, turning so his back faced the siblings.

"What? Why?" Sokka asked, appearing next to Katara. He just finished cutting his hair, using his yesterdays shirt as a towel.

"It's okay then Aang, we'll come back when we are done. Want anything?" Katara took a step down the hill.

"I... want Kimiko back..." Aang whisper so low, that Katara and Sokka didn't hear him. They took it was a no and waved bye and climb the way down.

"I want Kimiko..." Aang was now wondering what he meant by that.

As a friend, as his lover... or was this all lust when she kissed him? This now made the young Avatar have a huge headache.

"AWW MAN! Why me?" Aang flipped over, trying his hardest to sleep. "Why... me?" he whisper, he decide something else and sigh. He jumped up and ran down the mountain, looking for his friends. Maybe Kimiko had the answer.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, your hand..." Kimiko moved away from Zuko. She was pulled back down on his lap, sitting there, trying her hardest to read the book in her hand.

"What are you reading princess?" Zuko wrap his arms around her body, his hand was slowly going up her shirt again. Kimiko swat his hand away, wiggling away from the wandering hands of the prince. She then walks down the rows, looking under 'B' for anything at this palace.

"I'm reading about this place. It's so huge and beautiful." Kimiko answer, not missing a beat. Zuko smirk, his princess was cheerful this morning. "Do you have a garden?" Kimiko then turns her head quickly, her hair flying behind.

His princess, in a tight, short dress, her hair on one side, her body had a perfect curve and her head was tilted a bit, it took Zuko all of his self control not to touch the girl right on the spot. He looked up and down the body, watching a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Prince Zuko, you like what you see?" Kimiko asked, walking slowly to the shocked prince. Zuko quickly recovered and smirked again.

"Yes princess." Kimiko was so close to his face, slowly closing her eyes. Just inches away from each other, Kimiko pulls her face away from him, smiling.

"Well, you can't have it!" Kimiko giggles and walks back to the rows, her dress was ever so tempting, dancing, lifting up with every step she took. She tip toed so she could reach a book that looked helpful.

"So, do you have a garden around here?" Kimiko moan, it was too high up! So she jumped right there and then, her dress flapping when she came back down to earth. She managed to grab the book with her fingers, but it slipped and when she did land, it flew down, hitting her head. "OW!" Kimiko rubs her head, snatching the book angrily, stomping to the table, sitting across Zuko. She opens the book, tilting her head and tried to read the very... old book.

"Yes, you want to see it?" Kimiko looks up, a smile spread on her face. Kimiko nods and stands up, grabbing Zuko's hand and put the book in a bag, and ran out of the library, pulling Zuko with her.

"I wanna see it!" Kimiko giggles, running in any direction that crossed her mind. When she opened a door, she found herself in a dark chamber, with chains and tables. "Oh... my!" Kimiko then let go of Zuko's hand and clutched herself, whimpering.

"What's the matter princess?" Zuko asked, picking her up bridal style. He saw that she was freaked out, scared, and she had a distance look in her eyes.

"My...my..." Kimiko didn't answer, so Zuko brought her out of the room, walking down the hall, to the kitchen. As soon as he open the door, Amy and Amber appear next to him, worried about the girl in his arms. Princess Kimiko had passed out, and no one knew why.

"What's the matter with princess Kimiko?" Amy checked her forehead, as if looking if she had a fever.

"I don't know, get her something to eat." Zuko knew from the maids that Kimiko like to eat when she needed to cool down. Her favorite foods would come in handy now. Zuko sat down in a chair, Kimiko lying on his lap, her eyes were closed; she was resting peacefully. Amy ran to him, panting.

"Uh... prince Zuko... we ran out of apples..." Amber almost crashed into Amy when she tried to stop. So Amber, last minute side stepped, trip on the carpet instead, crashing to the ground.

"Well, go to town and buy some!" Zuko command at them, making sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, then Amy grabbed Amber and ran out, leaving a worried Zuko with a sleeping Kimiko. "What happen princess?" he whisper to the girl, pulling her closer to a hug.

* * *

"Amber, green or red?" Amy was looking at two different color apples, panicking.

"BOTH!" Amber was running back and forth, catching the eyes of many passing people.

"Would you girls like a bag?" the old man smile at the girls, it was common to see maids running around the place.

"YES!" Amber and Amy almost shouted. The old man walked off slowly, looking for a bag.

"What's up with them?" Amy looks around to find a tan boy, his hair tied in a ponytail and was standing next to two other people. A girl with tan skin and a boy with a cheerful smile on his face. Instantly she remembers them and that they are Kimiko's friends and then she found herself running to them.

"Hey! You know princess Kimiko, right?" Amy pushed the tan boy to the ground, accidentally. The lighter skin boy nod and then Amy grabbed the boy and the girl, pulling them to the palace. Amber found out what Amy did and quickly grabbed the apples, and grabbed Sokka, who was dusting himself off.

"What's happening?" Sokka shouted.

"We need your help!" Amy told them, knocking on the palace doors. Wow, they were going to visit Kimiko today! The door open and the guards peeked out.

"What are they doing here?" the guards pointed to the avatar and his friends.

"They are here to help the princess." Amber pushes the guard out of the way, while Amy was pulling everyone inside. She then stands in the middle, panicking. "Where are they? In the kitchen? The living room? Ah! Amy, take the girl and the other boy, and look for them! Give me the red apple!" Amy quickly gave the apple to Amber and she grabbed Sokka and Katara and was heading for the living room, while Amber grab Aang and head for the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Aang was confused; he was being pulled by one maid, running around the house, with an apple.

"Looking for the princess and the prince!" Amber replied quickly, taking a sharp turn and grab a door handle and swung the door open, finding Kimiko in Zuko's arms. Kimiko look like she was sleeping, but Aang knew something was wrong, why else would a maid from the streets pull you around? "I found one of the friends! And I got a red apple!" Amber ran to the bed, tripping on the rug, making the apple fly into right into Zuko's hand.

"Finally Amber! I thought you got lost among the peasants." Zuko used a knife from his table and cut the apple into small pieces and shook Kimiko up.

"What happen?" Aang asked, regretting it when Zuko took a good look at him.

"You're that boy from last night!" Zuko threw an angry glare at Aang, who was frightened a bit.

"Night?" Amber stood up, dusting herself. You could have seen dust flying down.

"What? No!" Aang lied, hoping Zuko would forget.

"Yes! I should have had you throw into the-"

"S-stop! My head!" Kimiko interrupted their fight, rubbing her head.

"Kimiko?" Aang asked, looking down at the sleepy girl.

"Princess Kimiko?" Zuko and Amber looked at her, and Amber smile when Kimiko frowned.

"I'm not a princess!" Kimiko shouted, trying to get out of Zuko's arms, but his arms were wrapped around her protectively, making her shout when she came crashing down. "Hey-"

"What happen to you when we went to the chamber?" Zuko demanded an answer. Kimiko wanted to protest, but the she remember what happen.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

* * *

Stopping here! Ahh! Don't hate meeee!

I might update soon... so yeah! I'll be studying for the exams and such. I'm really sorry if I missed spelled anything!


	6. It hurts

(too tried to make a opening note)

* * *

"For the million time… I'm not telling anyone why prince Zuko…" Kimiko was standing near the door; Aang was next to her, while Zuko was at his bed, Amber pouring him tea. Amy was waiting outside with Sokka, who was looking around, thinking something suspicion was up. Katara was looking at a vase, she knew someone from the water tribe made it.

"Princess Kimiko… why won't you tell me?" Zuko sighed, looking at Kimiko who turn her gaze down to the carpet.

Kimiko sighed; it took a full minute till she answered. "It's a personal family matter… I'm going… I'm gonna show my friends back home." Kimiko took Aang's arm and opened the door, leading the air bender out.

"No! He's the Avatar! I can't let him go!" Zuko said out of instinct, instantly regretting it after wards, when Kimiko looked up with her face full of terror.

"What? Aang! Run!" Kimiko and Aang ran out the door. "Katara! Grab your brother and run!" Sokka was looking at the same vase, but his collar was jerked and now was being dragged behind his sister. Amy ran inside, wondering what the matter was.

Zuko just stood there and watched. He watched his princess Kimiko, run with her crush and her friends. "Prince Zuko?" Amy asked in a small voice.

He won't allow it!

"Amy, Amber! Call the guards. Catch the Avatar and princess Kimiko. Close and lock the main door!" Zuko ordered the maids, while running down the hall. He was going to catch the Avatar. His father would be proud that his son caught someone that no other fire bender could catch. Maybe his father would teach him how to rule the nations.

Kimiko's smiling face flashed in his mind. Then it focus on Kimiko, when she turned and blushed, then she softly smiled.

'_Would Kimiko like that? Ruling with an iron fist?'_ Zuko almost crashed into a desk, grabbing a vase before it crashed into the ground. It was an ancient family heirloom, and it's wise not to break it.

* * *

"Katara! Let go! You're choking me!" Sokka was clawing at his neck. Katara stopped and Sokka stood up, holding on to his neck, stretching it to make sure it was still connected.

"Sokka! Hurry! Zuko is on our tail and you're taking your time." Katara impatiently tapped her foot, looking around for any sign of Zuko. Aang pulled a panicking Kimiko to a halt, waiting for Sokka.

"There you are!" Zuko turned a corner, spotting the missing runaways. Aang made a wind barrier while they started running.

"ARGH!" Zuko send a fireball at the barrier and it just went in different directions. He looked and saw Katara's worried face before she turned another corner. The wind went down after a few seconds and Zuko continue running, hoping to catch up.

* * *

"A-attention all guards! Princess Kimiko and company have gone missing in the palace. Get out, find them, and lock the main door!" Amber shouted into the guards phone. Guards all started getting ready, pouring out of the chambers a few minutes later.

* * *

"How many steps does this stairs have?" Katara asked, almost tripping on one step, crashing into Aang.

"Err… hundred some?" Kimiko breathe, looking down at how many more step they needed. "This is taking too dang long!" Kimiko complain, her breathing getting harder.

Sokka looked at the rail and got an idea. "Jump and slide down the rail!" Sokka tried and jumped on the rail, successfully sliding down, passing by Aang who was on his air scooter. Aang undid his scooter and join Sokka on the rail.

"Safe or quick way?" Kimiko asked Katara. Safe way was having both legs on different sides while sliding down bottom first, backwards. Quick way was legs on the same side, balancing themselves. She was about to replied when Zuko appeared at the top of the stairs, shooting fireballs. "Forget safe!" Kimiko squeaked and Katara jumped on, Kimiko zooming after her.

"STOP!" Zuko shouted, shooting about five fireballs, sliding down the rail with them.

"NEVAH!" Kimiko shouted, laughing in a hyper way. She caught the fire, juggle them around a few times, grinning evilly, shooting them back all at the same time.

"Kimiko… I didn't know you were a fire bender..." Katara whisper, seeing a crazy look on Kimiko's face before it turned peaceful again and looked at her.

"Please don't tell… I didn't want you guys knowing… I know you guys have a thing against us benders…" Kimiko replied sadly.

"I won't…" Katara smiled, despite the situation, Kimiko was handling the fire okay. I thought crossed Kimiko's thought.

"Aang! I need your whistle! Can I borrow?" Aang gave it to her, almost falling off the rail. She thanks him and pockets it.

"Katara, go on, I will catch up… and if I don't make it, just carry out the plan… don't worry about me…" Kimiko smiled, jumping down from the rail, waving 'bye' to her friends and waited for Zuko.

"Kimiko!" Aang jumped from the rail, his friends followed.

"Forget her Aang! We got to go! She will handle it…" Katara face show that she was serious, Kimiko will handle it.

'I can't forget her…' Aang frowned and open his glider. "Hold on to me! And whatever you do, don't let go!" Sokka and Katara handed on while Aang tried to get them into the air. He was kind of gliding, but guards were starting to pour into the room in a single line, and they were still near the ground. Sokka grinned, prefect throwing targets!

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and it hit the first guard, causing him to fail onto the person behind him. They couldn't help or stop their unit falling, so each one went down after the next. Some were wise to back up but when Aang glided over them, Katara kicked them by the back of their head.

"That's for the water tribe!" Sokka crackled, making Aang laugh. Katara looked behind to find Kimiko and Zuko in a battle, a faint frown on her face.

* * *

"Princess Kimiko… why do you insist on helping these peasant?" Zuko asked, Kimiko and himself taking one step at a time, in basic battle position, Kimiko copying his moves.

"Because they are my friends!" Kimiko shouted, determine to stop Zuko somehow. "If they are in trouble, then I'll risk whatever it takes to save them!" Kimiko took a step back down the stairs, looking over her shoulder, smiling when she heard Sokka crackled like a mad man. "Because that is what the avatar would do, and I want to serve him as a follower."

"Why won't you just let me catch him?" Zuko demanded, taking a step forward, making Kimiko look back and forth from his foot to his face.

"Never…" she whispered harshly, taking a step. "Hai!" Kimiko took another step but this time harder, sending a fireball shooting out of her fist. Zuko dodge it, he couldn't catch the fire like Kimiko could. Kimiko stood on her hands, spinning quickly that fire was shooting in every direction. Zuko dodge most of them, sometimes having to make fire appear to deflect the attack.

"Princess-" Zuko started. Kimiko made her legs fall onto the ground, before pushing off and running in Zuko's direction.

"I am not a princess!" Kimiko shouted, shooting more fire at Zuko in rage. "I just wanted a nice, quiet life! Learning fire bending, living in a peaceful town, make friends, have a family, and live peacefully till I die!" Kimiko shouted. "I never intended in becoming a princess for the fire country, burning and destroying other countries, or kill people!" Kimiko ran to Zuko, aiming a well calculated punch, but he caught her fist, lightly squeezing it. Her head was down, her face was well hidden from her bangs.

"Princess Kimiko… is that what you really think you'll do when you become queen?" Zuko asked, holding her other hand so she won't throw a surprise fire punch. Kimiko looked up, surprising Zuko when he saw tears in her eyes. She screw her eyes shut, tears slowly falling down her sun kissed cheeks.

"Yes… because our people… tortured and killed my father… not knowing who he was…" Kimiko shook her head, tears falling to the ground.

"Who was he?" Zuko asked, seeing Kimiko's body shaking, softly at first, then harder.

"The earth bender who became a traitor to his people, just to marry a fire bender… my mother…" Kimiko started crying harder. "They torture him for five days straight. Whipping him; burning him." Kimiko was crying so hard, standing right in front of Zuko, totally defenseless and weak.

Zuko could knock her down, with a single fire ball and run to find the Avatar. Zuko could just leave her, making the guards take care of her. But something in Zuko's mind told him to do something. So Zuko pulled Kimiko into his arms, holding her protectively, letting the girl cry. Kimiko was surprise, but she just lean into the embrace, feeling sadness and confront overwhelm her.

"Then on the sixth day…" Kimiko sniffed, crying into Zuko's chest. "They received a message from his battle sergeant, telling them that he was really was that earth bender. But they were too late… he died when the torturers were having breakfast…" Kimiko seems to calm down, her arms around Zuko, the right side of her head was resting on his chest.

"Why do you think I hate mornings? I'm never going to forgive my people for that…" Kimiko sniffed, burying her face into Zuko's chest, the faint smell of cinnamon burning into her memory.

"Princess Kimiko… I never told you… but I'm going to take place as ruler when my father pass it down to me. By then, the world would be ours; we can rule it peacefully…"

"No such thing as that word you call 'peace', prince Zuko. In this world, it's live and survive or die and perish." Kimiko said flatly, sighing into Zuko's arms. Kimiko then freaked out. "I'm sorry prince Zuko…" Kimiko made a fireball and made it right in the middle of his chest. When Zuko was on the ground, Kimiko ran out the window, fumbling to take out Aang's whistle.

'_Please oh please!_' Kimiko blew hard on the whistle for the longest she could. She looked down; she still had about two more stories to fall. She spun around shooting fire out of her hands, trying to slow down her neck break speed. She only had one story left when she hit something white and furry.

"Appa!" Kimiko squealed, hugging the flying fur ball. "Please take me to Aang…" the furry animal roar and flapped his tail, soaring through the sky in a fast pace. '_I'm sorry prince Zuko…_'

* * *

"We attack at dawn!" Sokka threw his right arm in the air, punching the air right after. Katara on the other hand was looking nervous. Aang was standing near the entrance of the cave, a distant look on his face. Kimiko was sitting so close to the fire, enjoying the heat.

"Just the three of us? Can't we get help?" Aang asked, sitting down next to Kimiko, air bending the fire until it was a ball of fire, making Kimiko clap.

"No… they were planning to help but then they cancel last minute…" Katara explained.

"We can handle ourselves… we four can take on the fire lord…" Kimiko whispers, secretly making the fire higher when Aang wasn't looking.

"True…" Katara wondered.

"RIGHT! Katara can handle the guards in front with the water on the sides of the bridge! Then Kimiko can handle some of the guard inside with her skills, with help from Katara. Then while I could handle Zuko, Aang can challenge the lord and then team Avatar wins!!

"Team Avatar?"

"We need a team name!" Sokka happily announce, missing the eye twitching from Kimiko, Aang's goofy grin and Katara inaudible sigh.

"It won't catch on… no matter how many times you say…"

"So… Sokka's plan sounds good?" Aang asks, seeing a nod from the other two teammates, then the Avatar sighed.

"It's planned… at dawn…" Kimiko place her hand gently on Aang's shoulder, smiling softly.

"It's planned…"

* * *

The next chapter will suck… so look forward to that… but will try my best for you guys!


End file.
